supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Germany national Ben and Toad's Contest team
The Germany national Ben and Toad's Contest team represent Germany in international Ben and Toad's Contest events. Germany is currently ranked number one in the BATC Rankings. They are so far the most successful team in the show's history. They are also one of the weakest teams that competed in NASCAR. Germany has won the BATC title multiple times. Their first was in season 1, then season 2 and next season 3. Season 4 was the first season in which Germany did not win the title, after faltering in the last five races, failing to qualify for the second round at Mid Ohio and started 15th; and finishing outside the top 10 in the final race in Fontana. Also in season 4, the Germans were penalized for a pit entry violation, which still remains one of the biggest shocks of the show. When the race ended, the BATC title went to the ns. Four out of the six Germany players in season 5 are contenders for the title, and one of them is considered an underdog. In season 5, the Germans rebounded lots from finishing outside top 10 in last five to getting better with Vera Zvonareva on the national team. They did not vote out their first contestant, Sung Si-Bak, until week 7. Germany failed to qualify for the Daytona 500 and the Brickyard 400 in their first two attempts, but the national team qualifies for the Indianapolis 500. Germany is considered an underdog in NASCAR, and a favorite to win any race in IndyCar. Germany has came so close to winning multiple times, including the 2014 Indianapolis 500, when they were in a close finish with the second-ranked Slovakia. Members ]] Germany usually starts an association football game with their starting 11 instead of all their members. They have been removing members for some power members since season 2, when Allen Ford and Evan Cundal got replaced by Will Power and Tony Kanaan. Germany's captain has been a different captain each international event (normally the FIFA World Cup and the FIFA Women's World Cup), between the French actor and the Brazilian racing driver. Jiroemon Kimura is the first German member to die, on June 12, 2013, three days after the Ukrainians competed at the 2013 Ironman 70.3 Kansas and four days after Germany's win at the Firestone 550. ;This is the current squad, as of BATC 5. Season 1 Germany made their debut this season. Croatia led Germany much of the season before one of the big shocks. Viktor Ahn won the trophy, over teammate Emmitt Smith and underdog Tomoka Takeuchi. In week 7, Gilles Marini and Apolo Anton Ohno, who are favorites to win the trophy, were surprisingly eliminated. In the first two weeks, huge upsets happened. Caroline Wozniacki upset Apolo Ohno in the first week's second round. The next upset came to Angel Di Maria over Pamela Anderson. On the green-white-checker before Drew Lachey and the racing driver were eliminated from DWTS, they called it "The Big One NASCAR at Talladega 2012. Now look at the 2007 Memphis Race. It had many cautions at 25, that's the debut of Dario in NASCAR and spent too much on the yellow... due to the fact Helio Castroneves is on DWTS.". Germany was scheduled to run the New York City Marathon. However it was called due to Hurricane Sandy that effected the season 15's eliminations of DWTS. Season 2 The first weeks until the Streets of St Pete were all wins for Germany over season opponent Croatia. In the Sao Paulo qualifying, Germany could not get out of their group and was upset by the unseeded Serbia. The Germans also won the 2013 Firestone 550 at Texas Motor Speedway, but the day later Hines Ward of team Ukraine would compete at the Ironman 70.3 Kansas. In Milwaukee, the team was historically upset again by another unseeded, this time South Korea. As of the season finale, it was the national team's only win of 2013. The Germans asked the Slovaks if there is any news about postponing an IndyCar race. The Slovaks said "Yes!" while the Germans said "No!". In the second week, Germany failed to qualify for the Daytona 500 (beaten by by five points). In the finale, most of it's members of the national team did not show up for the Canadian Armwrestling Championships (unlike , and ). Germany refused to enter Kentucky Speedway due to race shortened by rain. Season 3 The Germans had troubles during the Houston races, finishing as the weakest BATC team. Germany finished 18th in the first and second-last in Houston 2. Many seeded nations of Ben and Toad's Contest passed the Germans that were stopped on track in the second race. One of the most notable qualifying results for the Germans ended in a draw with opponents . Two caution flags in the two Houston races would end up involving Germany. The Germans qualified 2nd behind Will Power (who also plays for Germany), but a penalization would cause them to lose ten spots for changing engines. This was the end of the 2014 FIFA World Cup qualifying for the world and other countries. Germany was also not selected into the national teams participating at the 2013 New York City Marathon, but their opposition Croatia ended up being selected. Germany was not selected for the 2013 Ironman World Championship due to not picking any celebrity participating. After the race, the Germans failed to qualify for the 2014 Ironman 70.3 World Championship. Before the race, they drew twice with and , ending both games 1-1. Germany said they wanted to participate themselves at the Colombian motor karting event of the Carrera de Estrellas. Germany captain Gilles Marini confirmed it to Juan Pablo Montoya, who is also a member of the national team (Montoya has joined Germany since he announced he will be with Penske in IndyCar and NASCAR). The Germans finished 5th in the first race and won the second race. Following two draws with and in the practices, they got recovery to win the 2014 FIFA World Cup draw. Season 4 competed in an Ironman 70.3 the days during the race.]] in Got Chocolate Milk.]] Germany did not win the BATC Season 1 title for the first time, losing to the underdogs . Germany was upset in the finale week by a lot of unseeded nations after getting a drive-through penalty for pit entry violation. The 2014 FIFA World Cup was held in the season, running through the airdates in July. Germany also won the Detroit Belle Isle Race 2 the day after the Germans won the pole. Germany has won the pole four times: Detroit Race 1, Houston Race 2, Toronto Race 2 (called by standing start), and a crucial MAVTV 500. A week later, Germany entered their first Ironman, which was the Ironman 70.3 Boise, finishing an hour faster than Hines Ward at Kansas last year. Later in the day at Texas Motor Speedway, Germany will start a terrible 14th, making their first start below 12th; despite going second-last before . After Caroline Wozniacki was confirmed to run the New York City Marathon, Germany chose Apolo Anton Ohno to run the Ironman World Championship. Two weeks after finishing Ironman 70.3 Boise and entering the Firestone 600 as the defending champion from last year, Germany competed at the Rock and Roll Seattle Half Marathon. The Germans finished in 1:36:49, less than 30 minutes behind the leader. The German team finished second in the thrilling close-finish Indianapolis 500, coming close to their fourth 500 behind the second-ranked team from season 2. The Germans started 4th on the official grid, missing the podium. Many BATC fans (including the unseeded and ) chose Germany as the favorite to win the 2014 Indy 500. The Germans advanced to the fast nine after posing a speed faster than the other teams. The national team finished second once again in the IndyCar standings. Had Germany not get the penalty and Will Power finish 16th or lower, they should have won ahead of Will Power, who is also on the national team. Germany entered the qualifying format and surprisingly failed to qualify for the Daytona 500 for the second year in a row, this time losing to unseeded underdogs in the second round for the top 24. Germany tried to qualify for the Coca-Cola as a double duty for Kurt Busch, and said that next year either Juan Pablo Montoya or Will Power will try it. Germany qualified for it's first NASCAR race, the Quicken Loans 400 on June 15, 2014 (during the 2014 FIFA World Cup). Germany entered Juan Pablo Montoya for both the World Cup during the Michigan race and the Brickyard. In Houston Race 1, they rebounded from losing to unseeded in the qualifying and the race to finishing 9th. Despite crashing for their only time ever, Germany and were both upset in the second race by unseeded . Germany was expected to enter Fontana as the defending BATC champion. Then the major shock happened as the Germans got a drive-through penalty for a pit entry violation; and ended up surprisingly beaten by the oval favorites . Germany failed to qualify for the Sunday Labor Day weekend event and was replaced by . After the finale, this was the first time in which Germany did not hold the #1 in the BATC Rankings. Their maiden opponent held it for the first time. Season 5 Germany got off to a good start in the first week's task for the 2014 Asian Games opening ceremony, winning for the first time since Milwaukee. In week 3, the 2014 Asian Games closing ceremony, the Germans competed at the Petit Le Mans. In the Ironman World Championship, Germany finished with a time of 9:52:27, faster than Vitor Meira and Tony Kanaan in 2011, and Hines Ward of team Ukraine last year. Germany is suspected to participate at the New York City Marathon, cheering for Adriana Henao. Germany earlier selected Caroline Wozniacki as their runner, but the IndyCar eyes will be on those Germans in November. Even though they received a bye from the task, they will stop by their home country to drop off some of their stuff. With Veronica Boquete, Natalia Pablos and Sonia Bermudez all on the team, the Germans have excelled almost every round of the BATC elimination, expect for the final 2, which normally involves the top two ranked teams, Germany and Slovakia. Germany, who routed for Adriana Henao, finished the New York City Marathon time at 4:50:52, almost an hour faster than Croatia's Pamela Anderson last year. The day before, two unseeded nations, Poland and Venezuela, shocked the show's world after defeating 5-man Germany (which has all expect Sung). They drew 1-1 to and 2-2 to in preparing. The next week after week 7 they are scheduled to take part in the annual BATC challenge in Kiev, Ukraine, joining , , , , , , and . Even though considered an underdog for the finale, many German and IndyCar fans expected Helio Castroneves to be fired after Sung. Germany is planned to compete at the Carrera de Estrellas in Bogota, after the news reported that the players of Germany will compete. Germany will route for their national team member. asked the players of the Germany team if they can compete, and yes they can. In week 8 in Kiev, Ukraine, they defeated , but was beaten in the semi-finals by eventual champions . They won the bronze by defeating , rebounding from their Fontana loss last season. Germany announced that they will not attend any of the NASCAR races at Phoenix due to a Friday power outage. Germany was drawn into the Texas Motor Speedway group with , and . In week 9, the Germans were upset in the IndyCar kit area by lower-ranked . They are expected to not enter the Truck race after a delay last week. Viktor Ahn suffered an injury and will be using a substitute again, this time another celebrity from season 15. Germany announced via the kits that the Germany national team will participate at the Ford EcoBoost, but will need better qualifying chances with just four men against the unseeded nations. The Germans and the other national teams qualified for the race due to the last race for Marcos Ambrose before moving to V8 Supercars in Australia. The Nationwide race in Homestead-Miami was extended due to a green white checker finish. The Germans were surprised in the NASCAR Sprint Cup race when the race had more than 10 caution flags, including one for Ambrose who is making his last start. In week 10, Germany will compete in Las Vegas for SKUSA SuperNationals, cheering on for the 2014 IndyCar champ Will Power, who won over the German players. They will compete in the TAG Master division, becoming the only team to compete, while the other seven are sent to lower. The Germans are a high favorite to win the race, before getting sent to Colombia next week for the Carrera de Estrellas. The Germans will start third in the TaG Masters division, a spot behind the Russians. Their opponents Croatia will start in an unluckier spot, unlike Germany at Mid-Ohio 2014. In week 11, the week after the halfway point, Germany will compete at the 2014 Carrera de Estrellas in Colombia, despite earning the right by Trump. They are expected to be the winner of any race, many people predicted this will go Germany finish. They were the first national team confirmed for the event. Season 6 Germany announced via their website that this will be their last full-time season of IndyCar before moving to Stock Car Brasil or NASCAR. Germany will be a favorite to pass the first round on each road and street courses, and taking two laps each for pole in ovals. They are expected to defend their season 1 title after being shocked in season 4 to opponents . They are expected to be very weak again in NASCAR after that caution of Ambrose in the last 2014 race. The German national team announced that they will not compete at the Boston Marathon. The Germans failed to qualify by finishing slower than Caroline Wozniacki. Germany as a national BATC team will participate in the 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup. They also reviewed that they are not participating at the 2015 FIFA Under-20 World Cup. The Croatians announced on the season 4 finale that the 2015 IndyCar crown must go to the players of Germany if they have two or more wins. The Germans will play five seeded nations and many unseeded nations on the first five weeks as part of IndyCar preparing. The Germans will advance to the NASCAR Labor Day weekend races if Germany doesn't get a penalty in the last race of IndyCar. Last year they were upset in the race by the unseeded nations after getting a pit entry violation (which remains the show's biggest shock) and the lower-ranked in practice 2. Trivia *Germany was world number one from the end of season 1 until their penalty in Fontana in the season 4 finale. *They lead Croatia on head to head records. Germany also leads Croatia in IndyCar, and trails them in NASCAR. *After Brad Keselowski was eliminated from the Chase in season 5, #3 Helio Castroneves has a 100% chance of being eliminated after NASCAR ends. *Germany leads all national teams in head to head records. *Slovakia said to Germany that a race of IndyCar must be postponed, in season 2 after Jiroemon Kimura died four days after the Germans won in Texas. *The Germans are sponsored by Hitachi many times in any season. *They were upset by Croatia in Carrera de Estrellas 2013 race 1. *Germany was upset in SKUSA Season 5 by Russia in qualifying. Results This is a list of results Germany has had since their first appearance in season 1. IndyCar Results Germany is the most successful driver out of all BATC participators. 2013 This list is until Iowa on June 23, 2013. The Germans faltered to go to Kentucky Speedway in NASCAR due to a race shortened by rain. *St Pete: 2nd *Alabama: 3rd *Long Beach: 10th *Sao Paulo: 13th *Indianapolis 500: 6th *Detroit Race 1: 5th *Detroit Race 2: 8th *Texas: Winners! *Milwaukee: 2nd *Iowa: 8th 2014 Germany had a faltering last five races, failing to finish inside the top 10. Germany needed a top 10 finish in order to stay alive, but their bad luck continued by the Croatians. 2015 NASCAR Association football Season 5 |score = 7-1 |team2 = |goals1 = Müller Kerber Sauerbreij Natalia Vesnina Ohno |goals2 = Kim |stadium = Estadio Metropolitano Roberto Meléndez, Barranquilla |attendance = 52,000 |referee = Corinna Boccacini (Italy) |}} ---- |score = 5-1 |team2 = |goals1 = Natalia Montoya Marini Zvonareva |goals2 = Shakira |stadium = Estadio Nemesio Camacho, Bogota |attendance = 12,000 |referee = Novak Djokovic (Serbia) |}} ---- |score = 2-0 |team2 = |goals1 = Sauerbreij Helio |goals2 = |stadium = Estadio Metropolitano Roberto Meléndez, Barranquilla |attendance = 14,501 |referee = Adelina Sotnikova (Russia) |}} ---- |score = |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = |attendance = |referee= |}} Category:Ben and Toad's Contest Category:Ben and Toad's Contest season 1 contestants Category:Contestants on the Ben and Toad's Contest Category:Season 15 Stars Category:Teams Category:National sports teams of Germany Category:Contestants